youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Creatures (Trolls)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Trolls" It appeared on YouTube on May 27, 2020. Cast: *Princess Poppy - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Branch - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Creek - Prince John (Robin Hood) *DJ Suki - Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) *Biggie - Peter Rabbit *Cooper - Newton (Ned's Newt) *Guy Diamond - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Satin and Chenille - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Grandma Rosiepuff - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Moxie - Gazelle (Zootopia) *Aspen - Norm (Norm of the North) *Mandy Sparkledust - Fru Fru (Zootopia) *Cookie Sugarloaf - Mrs. Otterton (Zootopia) *Tunnel Troll - Elliot (Open Season) *Chef - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *King Gristle Sr. - Mr. Krupp (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) *Prince Gristle Jr. - Theo (Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms) *Young Prince Gristle - Kody (Kody Kapow) *Bridget - Sunny (Sunny Day) *Young Bridget - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Cloud Guy - Olaf the Snowman (Frozen) *King Peppy - Walter Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Harper - Zoe Trent (Littlest Pet Shop) *Smidge - Clamantha (Fish Hooks) *Fuzzbert - Rhino (Bolt) *Troll Doll - Various Animals *The Trolls - The LEGO Movie Characters and The Emoji Movie Characters *Bergens - Various Humans *Baby Princess Poppy - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Young Branch - Baby Bugs Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Barnebis - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Mr. Dinkles - Turbo *Bibbly - Uncle Rubato (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Captain Starfunkle - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) *Spider - Pascal (Tangled) *Katih - Cindy Lou Who (The Grinch) *Troll Kid - Katerina Kittycat (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Troll Child #1 - Skye (PAW Patrol) *Troll Child #2 - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Troll Child #3 - Everest (PAW Patrol) *Troll Child #4 - Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Troll Child #5 - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Wedgie Bergen #1 - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Wedgie Bergen #2 - Gobber (How to Train Your Dragon) *Todd and Chad - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Copt - Sir Ector (The Sword and the Stone) *Bergen Girl - Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Spiders - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) Trailer/Transcript *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Trailer/Transcript Scene Index: *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 1 - Creature History *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 2 - "Move Your Feet/D.A.N.C.E/It's a Sunshine Day" *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 3 - Red's Warning *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 4 - Party Crasher *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 5 - I Knew It/Space Invaders *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 6 - "Get Back Up Again" *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 7 - Bugs Bunny's Rescue/That's a Wish List *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 8 - Maybe/"The Sound of Silence" *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 9 - High Five *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 10 - Never Say Never/I'm Back *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 11 - True Happiness *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 12 - "Hello" *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 13 - Let's Do It *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 14 - Bugs Bunny's Past *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 15 - "I'm Coming Out/Mo Money, Mo Problems"/Lady Glitter Sparkles *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 16 - True Happiness Is Possible *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 17 - "They Don't Know" *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 18 - Impossible *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 19 - Your Timing Is Perfect *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 20 - He's Selling Us Out *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 21 - True Colors *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 22 - I Love You For That *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 23 - Let's Start *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 24 - It's Inside All of Us *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 25 - "Can't Stop the Feeling" *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 26 - "September"/Scarlet Overkill and Prince John's Death *Cartoon Creatures (Trolls) Part 27 - End Credits Movie Used: *Trolls (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *How to Train Your Dragons 1, 2 & 3 *Kody Kapow *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Toy Story 1, 2, 3 & 4 *Minions *Norm of the North *Open Season 1, 2 & 3 *Looney Tunes *Baby Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *The Grinch *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *PAW Patrol *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Zootopia *Robin Hood (1973) *Cats Don't Dance *Ned's Newt *Fish Hooks *Peter Rabbit *Turbo *Sing (2016) *The Simpsons *Bolt *Storks *The Emoji Movie *The LEGO Movie 1 & 2 *The LEGO Batman Movie *Littlest Pet Shop *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *Tangled *Frozen 1 & 2 *Coco (2017) *Beauty and the Beast *Nutri-Ventures: The Quest for the 7 Kingdoms *The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 *Sunny Day *The Sword and the Stone *Marvelous Musical Mansion *The Emperor's New Groove *The Road to El Dorado *My Little Pony Equestria Girls *Megamind *Descendants Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Trolls Movie Spoofs